La sombra de un amigo No:13
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Esta es la ultima de estas historias, lamento no terminar el proyecto pero mucho a cambiado desde que escribi esto/Sonic y los demas ahora deben enfrentarse no solo a los villanos recurrentes si no tambien a su amigo Knuckles poseido por un ser extraño


**La sombra de un amigo**

En la lejana región de Cosmic Stone, Darcanor se encontraba dentro de la sala de control de su enorme y oscura base. Él observaba en sus monitores a sus soldados vigilando las entradas y a sus científicos trabajando en sus nuevas maquinas hasta que Brandon y los demás generales entraron a la sala

Brandon (inclinándose): Señor

Darcanor: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Dargar: Hemos detectado otras dos esmeraldas no muy lejos de aquí

Trino: Se encuentran en un famoso parque de diversiones llamado Happy Land

Darcanor: Bien, supongo que ya están listos para ir a buscarlas

Blair: Por su puesto pero hay algo mas que queríamos decirle señor

Darcanor: Mmmm

Dargar: He terminado con los experimentos del simbionte que encontramos en la mansión abandonada

Brandon: Ahora es posible controlar la mente del individuo a quien posea el simbionte

Trino: También esta listo el proceso de clonación, así podremos clonarlo y controlar a cualquiera que tenga potencial y se oponga a sus deseos amo, incluso Sonic y su grupo

Brandon: Si me permite decirlo señor, creo que después de finalizar con las clonaciones deberíamos atrapar primero al erizo Silver, su telequinesia es muy prometedora

Trino: Además, el simbionte es débil contra el fuego por eso no nos conviene ir tras Blaze aun

Blair: No están usando el cerebro

Trino: No es momento para tus burlas Blair

Blair: Estoy hablando enserio, aun no pueden iniciar la clonación, es demasiado pronto

Dargar: todo esta listo

Blair: Si, en tu cabeza

Brandon: Blair…

Darcanor: Brandon, déjala hablar

Brandon: mm…

Blair: Gracias señor, yo sugiero que antes de clonar al simbionte deberíamos probarlo en alguien y estudiarlo así sabríamos que tan efectivo es

Dargar: hjm

Blair: Incluso podríamos hacerle experimentos al sujeto y descubrir las posibles fortalezas y debilidades del simbionte al poseer al alguien

Darcanor: Mmm…Buen plan Blair e imagino que ya tienes a alguien en mente

Blair: Si

Brandon: …Sonic?

Dargar: Silver?

Blair: No genios, Sonic y Shadow son muy listos como para probarlo en ellos, Blaze tiene su fuego, Silver su telequinesia, Tails su inteligencia y las otras dos chicas no serian tan útiles para nosotros. Necesitamos a alguien que no presente mucha resistencia, alguien que tenga un cerebro débil y sea fácil de influenciar

Trino: Hablas de…

Blair: El equidna Knuckles

Trino (enojado): ¡¿El? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Darcanor (alzando la voz): Trino, guarda silencio

Trino: Pero…

Brandon: Trino

Trino (bajando la mirada): Lo siento

Brandon: ¿Estas segura Blair?

Blair: Completamente, él tendrá manos de piedra pero no le funciona mucho de los hombros hacia arriba

Dargar: Estoy de acuerdo con ella, parece la opción mas lógica

Blair: ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

Darcanor: No, si hay esmeraldas en ese parque de diversiones, ellos irán allí pronto. Vayan allá y espérenlos, consigan las esmeraldas y hagan la prueba del simbionte…retírense ahora

Todos: Si señor

Los cuatro salieron de la sala, Trino tenía un semblante de furia en su rostro

Trino: Blair es la favorita del jefe

Brandon: Aquí no hay lugar para los celos y lo sabes

Trino: ¿Quien dijo que estaba celoso?

Dargar: Blair solo tuvo una buena idea

Trino (murmurando): Lo se y admiro eso de ella

Blair: Oigan necios ¿Van a venir?

Brandon: No te impacientes

Los cuatro salieron en una nave y se dirigieron a Happy Land lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Marina, Sonic y los demás llevaban a Blaze, Phanie y Marina con los ojos vendados hacia el laboratorio en el sótano para una sorpresa

Phanie: Vamos, dígannos de que se trata todo esto

Sonic: Ten paciencia ya casi llegamos

Marina: ¿A dónde? Es solo un sótano

Tails: Ya no lo es

Blaze: ¿A que te refieres Tails?

Silver: Ya lo verán

Llegaron a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo, Tails abrió la puerta oprimiendo unos botones en un pequeño panel al lado de esta pero izo un poco de ruido al abrirse

Phanie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Chris: Haces muchas preguntas

Marina: Y tu no contestas ninguna

Sonic: Muy bien, sígannos despacio

Sonic llevo del brazo a Phanie, Silver guiaba a Blaze y Chris a marina hasta del otro lado de la puerta

Tails: Muy bien, ya pueden quitarse las vendas

Las chicas se quitaron sus vendas y se sorprendieron al ver un enorme hangar equipado con muchas maquinas modernas

Marina: ¡WOW!

Blaze: Es increíble, ¿Cuándo construyeron esto?

Knuckles: Justo después de que terminamos de construir el laboratorio

Chris: Necesitábamos un lugar en donde guardar el Tornado X

Tails: Además de todos los nuevos inventos y vehículos que construyamos

Phanie: Es genial pero ¿Por qué nos ocultaron esto?

Silver: No queríamos mostrarles sus nuevos juguetes antes de que estuvieran terminados

Blaze: ¿A que te refieres?

Sonic: Él se refiere a esto

Sonic encendió las luces de otra región del hangar y se revelaron tres nuevas naves, una azul claro, otra púrpura y otra pequeña amarilla

Sonic, Tails, Chris, Knuckles y Silver (Shadow lanzaba cintas de colores con una cara muy seria): "¡Sorpresa!"

Marina: ¿Pero que?

Chris: Son sus nuevas naves de combate

Knuckles: Son suyas así que tómenlas

Phanie: ¿Para…nosotras?

Blaze: ¿Hicieron todo esto por nosotras?

Sonic: En realidad Tails y Chris hicieron todo el trabajo, nosotros solo ayudamos un poco

Marina: …Tails?

Tails: ¿Recuerdan cuando les dijimos que nuestras amigas Amy y Cream tienen naves? Pensamos que seria buena idea que ustedes también

Silver: ¿No les gusta?

Marina: ¿Gustarme? ¡ME ENCANTA! (Saltando sobre Tails y Chris) ¡Es fabuloso, dese hace mucho soñé con tener una nave propia! Aunque siempre creí que seria un barco pero aun así es genial, gracias a todos

Sonic: ¿Y a ustedes les gustan?

Blaze: No…no se que decir, muchas gracias, se que me será muy útil a la hora de revisar el reino y asegurarme de que todo este en calma

Phanie: Es increíble (abrazando a Tails) Gracias Tails, tu y Chris son los mejores ingenieros del mundo

Silver: Nosotros también ayudamos

Phanie: ¿También quieres que te de un abrazo?

Silver (agitando las manos): No gracias así esta bien

Phanie: Tails, es genial pero ninguna de nosotras sabe conducir una nave

Chris: Pero Sonic, Tails y yo si, podemos enseñarles a conducir las suyas

Sonic: Salgamos ahora mismo a un vuelo de practica

Phanie: Sonic, ven con migo y enséñame a volar la nave

Sonic: Bien pero no me empujes

Tails: Primero hay que abrir las compuertas

Blaze: ¿Cuáles compuertas?

Tails tomo un control remoto que estaba sobre una mesa y presiono un botón haciendo que unas enormes compuertas a la superficie se abrieran, el suelo al lado de la casa de Marina se abrió dejando que la luz del sol iluminara todo el hangar

Phanie: Enserio, ¿Cuándo hicieron esto?

Sonic: ¿Quieres volar o seguir hablando?

Marina: ¡"Adelante tropa, salgamos"!

Sonic se subió junto con Phanie a la nave de esta, ocupando el asiento del piloto mientras que Phanie se sentaba a su lado al mismo tiempo que Shadow se sentaba en el ala de la nave, Tails y Silver subieron junto con Blaze a su nave mientras que Chris y Knuckles siguieron a Marina a la suya

Las tres naves salieron del hangar y Tails cerró las puertas del suelo oprimiendo un botón en su control remoto

(En la nave de Phanie) Sonic: Debes vigilar constantemente el altímetro

Phanie: ¿Este de aquí?

Sonic: Sí, Tails aun no ha diseñado estas naves para viajar al espacio así que no subas demasiado

(En la nave de Blaze) Tails: Debes mantener una velocidad constante así que vigila el velocímetro

Blaze miraba por fuera de la nave con una cara de preocupación

Silver: Blaze, pensé que ya habías superado tu miedo a las alturas

Blaze: Ya no les tengo miedo…no demasiado

Tails: Descuida Blaze, pronto te acostumbraras

Blaze: Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, pueden volar

Silver: El que me preocupa es Chris quien tiene que enseñarle a Marina

(En la nave de Marina) Marina: ¿Para que dijiste que era esto?

Chris: Para medir la velocidad

Marina: ¿Y esto?

Chris: Para la altura

Marina: ¿Y este botón?

Chris: Para abrir las puertas de la nave

Marina: ¿Puedo abrirlas?

Chris: Mejor no

Marina: ¿Podemos ir a una súper velocidad como Sonic?

Chris: Bueno las naves tienen un motor especial que permite ir a una gran velocidad cuando necesitas escapar de alguna parte

Marina: ¿Podemos usarlo?

Chris: Es solo para emergencias

Marina: Por favor

Knuckles: Ya Chris te dijo que no y mantén la vista al frente

Marina: Aguafiestas

Knuckles (enojado): ¿Qué dijiste?

En ese instante, en el radio de la nave de Marina comienza a sonar la voz de Tails

Tails: Aquí Tails a Chris, ¿me copias?

Chris: Aquí Chris ¿Qué pasa Tails?

Tails: El radar esta detectando dos esmeraldas no muy lejos de aquí

Chris: También recibo sus señales, están en dirección al este

Phanie: Increíble, nuestra primera misión con las nuevas naves

Marina: ¡Es maravilloso! ¿¡Que estamos esperando! ¡Su líder dice andando!

Chris: Eres única Marina je, je

Sonic: (Guiñando el ojo) Pongámonos en marcha

Luego de viajar por un rato, llegaron a Sky Babylon, una hermosa región con castillos y ruinas magnificas y con antorchas encendidas, lugar de donde provenían las señales. Aterrizaron y Tails activó el camuflaje de las naves para volverlas invisibles pero todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que tenían a solo unos metros de distancia

Chris: Oigan miren (señalando hacia el frente)

Tails: Eso es…

Ante ellos había un enorme y grandioso parque de diversiones con toda clase de juegos mecánicos, tiendas, puestos de comidas, música, globos y montones de personas de todas las edades

Blaze: Es Happy Land, el parque de diversiones mas grande y famoso de todo el reino

Silver: Nunca había venido aquí antes

Phanie: Siempre escuche tantas cosas de este lugar, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir hasta ahora, estoy muy emocionada

Sonic: (silva) Es un gran lugar, ¿por donde comenzamos Tails?

Tails: (revisando el radar) El radar dice que la esmeralda sol esta al oeste y la esmeralda chaos al este

Knuckles: ¿Quieres que nos separemos como la vez en el festival?

Marina: (Saltando y gritando) ¡Este lugar es genial! ¡Tenemos que ir a la montaña rusa y comprar algo de algodón de azúcar!

Chris: Creo que mejor nos mantenemos juntos para no perder de vista a ya sabes quien

Silver: Buena idea

Sonic: En marcha chicos, no encontraremos nada si nos quedamos aquí

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Brandon los estaba espiando desde la punta de un gran árbol cercano a donde estaba Sonic, luego hablo por su comunicador

Brandon: Habla Brandon, ¿me reciben?

Trino: Te copio Brandon ¿Hay noticias?

Brandon: Sonic ya esta aquí, ahora esta entrando al parque

Blair: ¿Damos inicio al plan?

Brandon: Aun no, dejen que se acerquen a una de las esmeraldas mientras Blair lleva a cabo su parte…Blair pon atención: espera a que lleguen a tu posición y luego llama la atención del equidna, llévalo al punto de encuentro y será cuando nosotros entraremos

Dargar: Si mis cálculos son correctos podremos tener bajo nuestras órdenes al sujeto antes de que Sonic y su grupo lleguen tener la esmeralda sol

Blair: Es un regalo, no se preocupen, pueden dejarlo todo en mis manos

Trino: No te equivoques Blair

Blair: ¿Quién crees que soy…tu?

Trino: (frunciendo el seño) Hm, cambio y fuera (corta la comunicación) ¿Cuándo voy a poder…no es momento para pensar en eso

Mientras tanto, Sonic y los demás ya habían entrado al parque de diversiones y no dejaban de admirar todas las atracciones que se encontraban allí

Marina: Hay que ir a la montaña rusa

Blaze: Marina, vinimos aquí por las esmeraldas, no para disfrutar de las atracciones, ¿verdad chicos?

Phanie: Me encantaría subir a la rueda de la fortuna

Sonic: ¿Tendrán una pista de patinaje aquí?

Knuckles: Tal vez haya un lugar donde pueda luchar

Blaze: ¿Ya olvidaron las esmeraldas?

Tails: Claro que no Blaze, el detector dice que la esmeralda chaos esta a 10 metros al este, justo dentro de esa casita

Tails señalo una simpática casa que parecía estar echa de dulces y chocolates

Chris: Que decoración tan genial

Phanie: Tal vez tengan chocolate dentro ¡Vamos!

Shadow: Que ridículo, ¿a quien se le ocurre construir algo así?

Sonic: Alguien que quiere divertirse algo que tu deberías intentar Shadow…Esperen, ¿Oyen eso?

Se dieron cuenta que desde dentro de la casa se escuchaban llantos de niños pequeños, Sonic entró de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver que la casa era mucho mas grande por dentro, estaba llena de dulces, chocolates, pasteles y helado. Había un escenario y en frente de este se encontraba una chica ardilla de pelaje dorado y cabello café que estaba tratando de consolar a muchos niños que estaban llorando

Phanie: ¡Fuentes de chocolate!

Silver: Phanie, estos niños están llorando

Phanie: Hay, lo siento

Chris: Chicos miren

Notaron que detrás de la chica estaba la esmeralda chaos sobre una mesita, Sonic se acercó despacio a la chica y los niños

Sonic: Disculpa ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Lienda: Ah ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sonic: Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog y ellos son mis amigos

Lienda: Hey (señalando a Blaze) tú eres la princesa Blaze

Blaze: Si, es un placer

Lienda: (inclinándose) Su majestad, mi nombre es Lienda y ellos son mi hermana Ginger y sus amigos

Blaze: No hagas eso, yo no me tomo tan enserio mi posición y dime Blaze

Tails: ¿Por qué están llorando los niños?

Lienda: Bueno verán, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Ginger

Sonic: ¿Enserio? ¿Y donde está?

Lienda: Aquí

Sonic notó a una pequeña ardilla de pelaje dorado y peinada con dos colitas escondida detrás de Lienda

Sonic: (inclinándose) Así que es tu cumpleaños, felicidades

Ginger:…gracias

Lienda: Nuestros padres habían planeado una fiesta de cumpleaños en este parque porque es el lugar favorito de Ginger, invitaron a todos sus amigos y también encontraron a alguien que les tocara una canción en guitarra. Esperamos mucho tiempo pero el joven que se suponía iba a tocar se tardaba mucho así que nuestros padres fueron a buscarlo y ahora acaban de llamarnos diciendo que no vendrá

Marina: Eso es terrible, es por eso que están tan tristes

Tails: Disculpa Lienda, sobre esa esmeralda detrás de ti

Lienda: ¿Esa gema? La encontré de camino hacia aquí, pensaba en dársela de regalo a Ginger para que se sintiera mejor

Shadow: Necesitamos esa esmeralda

Blaze: Es un asunto de la realeza

Lienda: Pero que hay de Ginger, ya no tendré nada para ella

Sonic: Podemos llegar a un acuerdo

Phanie: ¿De que hablas Sonic?

Sonic: (tomando la guitarra) Si yo toco una canción para ustedes ¿nos darían la esmeralda como pago?

Chris: ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

Tails: Hay muchas cosas de Sonic que no conocen

Knuckles: No te creo

Sonic comenzó a tocar grandiosas notas dejando a los demás sin palabras

Sonic: ¿Decías?

Lienda: Te daré lo que quieras si tocas una canción

Sonic: Lo aré si tú y tu hermanita cantan

Lienda: Ah…oh, bien…vamos Ginger

Ginger: Esta bien

Shadow: Es una perdida de tiempo, deberíamos tomarla he irnos

Sonic: (apoyándose en el hombro de Shadow) tienes que aprender a divertirte Shadow, siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo seguro habrá algo que te guste

Sonic empezó a tocar de una gran manera mientras Lienda, Ginger y los demás niños cantaban y bailaban, Marina también estaba bailando al ritmo de la música mientras que Phanie sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo

Blaze: Admiro a Sonic, por el echo de poder ser amigo de cualquier tipo de individuo

Silver: Pareciera que no importa donde esté o con quien, siempre encuentra la forma de alegrar a los demás…Phanie?

Phanie: No solo es un gran héroe, también esta lleno de talentos

Sonic no se había dado cuenta que uno de los niños se había subido a una escalera cerca de él que tenia un balde de pintura verde en la parte de arriba, cuando Sonic dejó de tocar, los niños se acercaron para felicitarlo pero el pequeño en la escalera perdió el equilibrio y golpeo el balde de pintura haciendo que cayera, Silver lo vio y corrió rápido intentando atraparlo y lo logró solo que lo sujetó al revés dejando que toda la pintura cayera sobre Sonic

Silver: Oh, cielos

Shadow: (con una sonrisa malvada) Tenias razón, eso si me gustó

Los niños empezaron a reírse de Sonic al igual que Knuckles, Tails, Marina y todos los demás. Sonic solo sonrío tontamente mientras se limpiaba la cara

Sonic: No importa, me veo bien de verde y combina con mis ojos (a Silver) pudiste usar tus poderes para detener tanto el balde como la pintura

Silver: (rascándose la cabeza) Je…je, je lo siento ^^U

Phanie: Hasta las grandes estrellas tienen mala suerte de vez en cuando ja, ja, ja

Knuckles notó el cuaderno de dibujo que tenia Phanie y se lo quito de las manos para verlo

Knuckles: ¿Qué haces con esto?

Phanie: ¡Dame eso, es mío!

Knuckles: Miren, Phanie izo dibujos de todos nosotros

Tails: ¿Enserio?

Marina: Quiero ver

Chris: También quiero ver

Knuckles y los demás vieron todas las páginas del cuaderno y había un dibujo bastante bueno de cada uno de ellos pero había como diez dibujos de Sonic en diferentes poses y uno recién empezado de él tocando la guitarra

Phanie: ¡Oigan eso es privado! Dénmelo

Blaze: Phanie, ¿Tu hiciste estos dibujos?

Marina: Son muy buenos, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Phanie: Bueno aprendí sola con mucha práctica, nadie me enseñó o ayudó, iba a enseñárselos pero quería esperar un poco más

Chris: No deberías avergonzarte, más bien deberías estar orgullosa

Phanie: Si pero…

Silver: Me gusta mucho el mío

Sonic: Hey Shadow también hay uno tuyo, me veo bien en este y en este…y en este y…bueno en todos estos

Knuckles: Son muchos de Sonic, cualquiera que vea esto sabría de inmediato que eres un loca

Phanie: (furiosa) ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

Knuckles: ¿Qué?

Phanie: (gruñendo) Escúchame genio, jamás me gusto que me dijeran loca y que derecho tenías de quitarme algo tan personal y enseñárselo a todos

Knuckles: Pero no dije nada

Phanie: (quitándole el cuaderno de las manos) En serio no entiendes los sentimientos de una mujer (girando la cabeza) hmj

Knuckles: Oh vamos no fue para tanto

Marina: Deberías estar avergonzado Knuckles

Blaze: Necesitas aprender buenos modales

Las tres se alejaron muy serias de los chicos mientras Knuckles no entendía en que se había equivocado

Tails: Eso no estuvo bien

Sonic: Ya es bastante malo que una chica se enoje con tigo pero tres, es demasiado

Knuckles: Pero no hice nada malo

Chris: Heriste los sentimientos de Phanie, sabes lo mucho que le gusta Sonic pero aun así la insultaste y criticaste sus dibujos

Silver: No creo que debas llamarla loca solo porque expresa lo que siente a través de sus dibujos

Knuckles: (enojado) ¿entonces yo soy el malo aquí?

Sonic: Vamos no te enojes

Knuckles: Esta bien, me boy a buscar la otra esmeralda, ustedes sigan aquí jugando

Tails: Knuckles regresa, tenemos que estar juntos

Knuckles solo los ignoró y salió muy molesto de la casa de dulces

Knuckles: Debí saber que cosas como estas pasarían, ojala me hubiera quedado en el otro mundo cuidando de la esmeralda madre

En ese instante Knuckles escucho un fuerte ruido cerca de él y al voltear vio a alguien cubierto con una capa negra que había chocado con unas cajas

Knuckles: Oye, ¿Estas bien?

Pero el personaje no dijo nada y solo salio corriendo

Knuckles: Hey espera (hiendo de tras del encapuchado) solo quiero saber si te hiciste daño

El encapuchado solo siguió corriendo hasta entrar a una gran carpa roja, Knuckles entró después de él pero todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver más allá de su nariz

Knuckles: ¿Estas aquí? Puedes salir, no boy a lastimarte… ¿has visto una esmeralda por aquí?

De repente una luz se encendió mostrando un pequeño escenario justo en frente de él y arriba de este se encontraba el misterioso encapuchado justo bajo la luz

Knuckles: Aquí estas, linda entrada, solo quería saber si estabas bien y si has visto una esmeralda por allí

Extraño: Se donde hay varias de esas esmeraldas

Knuckles: ¿Enserio?

(Quitándose la capa) Blair: Mas de lo que crees

Knuckles corrió de inmediato a ella sujetándola con fuerza

Knuckles: Tu, debí saber que aparecerían de nuevo en nuestro camino

Blair: ¿Así dices hola? Suéltame, solo quiero hablar

Knuckles: ¿Porque debería creerte?

Blair: Porque te traje un obsequio y una propuesta que ni tus amigos podrán rechazar

Knuckles: ¿A si?

Blair: Suéltame y te contaré muchas cosas interesantes guapo

Knuckles soltó a Blair y ella se quitó por completo la capa, tenía una expresión diferente a la de costumbre, lucia mas deprimida y seria de lo que Knuckles recordaba

Knuckles: ¿Y bien?

Blair: Se que debes pensar mal de mi, no te culpo por eso…pero estoy en serios problemas ahora y necesito tu ayuda

Knuckles: ¿Qué clase de problema?

Blair: Yo en realidad no quería hacerte daño a ti o a tus amigos, son Darcanor y los demás generales los que me obligan a actuar así…ellos me torturan física y mentalmente todo el tiempo y más cuando no hago lo que me piden

Knuckles: ¿Ah?

Blair: Tu no tienes idea de cómo es la vida allí, Darcanor nos tortura a todos los que le servimos, nos trata como títeres, como piezas en su juego de conquista universal…Yo nunca quise trabajar para él, Brandon y los demás se rindieron ante su autoridad pero yo aun no me doy por vencida

Knuckles: ¿Y porque te quedas allí? Eres fuerte como para vivir tu sola

Blair: (sujetando las manos de Knuckles)…Hay Knuckles, no tienes idea de lo poderoso que es Darcanor, con solo un golpe podría hacerme un daño permanente…o incluso matarme

Knuckles: ¡¿Qué?

Blair: Es por eso que lo obedezco, no solo me destruirá a mi si no que también a mi pueblo natal y a todos quienes lo habitan…durante mucho tiempo esperé a que llegara alguien lo bastante fuerte como para derrotarlo

Knuckles: ¿Quieres que nosotros le ganemos?

Blair: Si y también quiero unirme a tu grupo, yo les puedo ser muy útil además de brindarles información valiosa para su lucha

Knuckles: No se…

Blair: Por favor Knuckles, sabía que Sonic o Blaze no me creerían, así que te traje aquí para poder hablarte porque sabía que si podía confiar en ti…..entonces ¿vas a ayudarme?

Blair puso ojos de cachorro triste, Knuckles trago saliva y se intimido un poco ante ella

Knuckles: Esta bien pero debo decirle a Sonic

Blair: Espera, Sonic no me creerá fácilmente, quiero que me lleves con ellos para darles esto

Blair sacó una esfera metálica del tamaño de su mano y se la entregó a Knuckles

Knuckles: ¿Qué es esto?

Blair: la más reciente arma en la que ha estado trabajando Dargar, es un dispositivo que permite controlar las mentes de los demás. Lo traje como un obsequio como prueba de mis palabras

Knuckles: Tails se divertirá trabajando con esto

De pronto, la esfera se abrió y de su interior salió el simbionte que habían capturado los generales. Se pegó al pecho de Knuckles y empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo

Knuckles: ¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

Fue cuando los otros tres generales salieron de su escondite y Blair comenzó a reírse de una manera sutil pero malvada

Knuckles: ¡¿Qué me hiciste?

Blair: Que tonto, ¿Enserio creíste que me uniría a tu grupo de perdedores?

Dargar: Eres mas lento de lo que creí

Trino: Tal vez cuando Darcanor ya no lo halle útil podrías diseccionar su cerebro y saber porque es tan tonto

Blair: Hm, debimos hacer eso hace años con tigo Trino

Trino: ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz!

Knuckles: ¡Oigan, quítenme esta cosa o los are pedazos!

Brandon: Yo no contaría con eso

Knuckles calló de rodillas al suelo mientras el simbionte terminaba de cubrir su rostro, Brandon se inclino frente a el con una mirada y sonrisa malvadas

Brandon: No te enojes, prácticamente si es un dispositivo de control mental así que no te engañamos por completo

Knuckles: ¡DÉJAME IR!

Brandon: De ahora en adelante yo daré las órdenes

El simbionte termino de cubrir todo el cuerpo de Knuckles, ahora era todo de color negro con extrañas púas en su espalda y con los ojos completamente el blanco

Trino: ¿Y que? ¿Funcionó?

Dargar: (revisando un pequeño aparato rectangular) Los signos vitales de ambos son estables, al parecer el mutualismo entre ambas especies fue todo un éxito

Blair: ¿Ahora tenemos total control de él cierto? Porque no me molestaría tener a otro sirviente

Trino: Por favor dime que al menos el simbionte se comerá su pequeño cerebro poco a poco

Dargar: En realidad, mientras mas tiempo estén los dos juntos más van a necesitarse el uno al otro hasta el punto en que ya no podrán sobrevivir si se separan, es el ciclo natural de muchas relaciones simbióticas

Brandon: Basta de palabras, tenemos un par de esmeraldas que tomar, ¿listo para tu primera misión Knuckles?

Knuckles asintió con la cabeza luego los cinco se salieron de la carpa y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la esmeralda sol

Mientras tanto, Sonic y los demás ya se habían despedido de Lienda, Ginger y los demás y se dirigían al lugar de donde provenía la señal de la esmeralda sol

Chris: ¿Dónde creen que este Knuckles?

Silver: Estaba muy molesto cuando se fue

Sonic: No se preocupen, el siempre es así

Marina: Si, apuesto que ya llegó a donde esta la esmeralda sol

Phanie: Espero que este bien

Blaze: ¿Ya no estas molesta con el?

Phanie: No, ya se que el es alguien despistado y no debo tomarme muy enserio ese tipo de burlas

Sonic: Bien dicho

Tails: Ya llegamos al lugar, aquí debe estar la esmeralda

Llegaron a una enorme montaña rusa fuera de servicio y un joven monito café y blanco se encontraba al lado de esta, Sonic y los demás se acercaron para hablar con él

Tails: Disculpa

Monito: ¿Si?

Tails: ¿Has visto una esmeralda por aquí?

Marina: Es de este tamaño, rectangular y brilla mucho

Monito: No lo siento, no he visto nada así…me llamo Tito

Chris: Es un placer ¿Qué le pasa a la montaña rusa?

Tito: Nadie lo sabe, desde hace semanas dejó de servir y los últimos técnicos que vinieron a revisarla no hicieron mucho ya que sus aparatos siempre fallaban al acercarse a ella

Shadow: Encontré la esmeralda

Notaron que la esmeralda sol estaba atorada entre dos ruedas de engranaje en la maquinaria de la montaña rusa

Sonic: Buen trabajo Shadow, seguro fue por esto que la montaña rusa dejo de funcionar

Tito: ¿Cómo dices?

Chris: La esmeralda sol crea un campo magnético muy fuerte capas de afectar las maquinas que se encuentran cerca de ella

Tails: Por eso debemos mantenerlas en un lugar seguro y aislado

Phanie: Si nos llevamos la esmeralda la montaña debería volver a funcionar

Tails se acercó a la esmeralda y trato de tomarla pero justo antes de que la tocara, un misterioso tentáculo negro salió de la nada y agarró la esmeralda justo frente a sus ojos

Tails: ¡¿Pero qué?

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Brandon y su equipo justo en frente de ellos junto con Knuckles poseído

Marina: ¡¿Ustedes otra vez?

Trino: ¿En serio te sorprende? Ya va siendo hora de que se acostumbren a vernos

Sonic volteó a ver a Knuckles con una mirada de intriga

Sonic: ¿Knuckles, eres tú?

Phanie: No puede ser, ¡Esa cosa negra es él!

Tails: Tienes razón pero ¿Qué le pasó?

Silver: ¿Qué le hicieron a Knuckles?

Blair: ¿Qué esto? Oh, solo lo mejoramos un poco (acariciando la mejilla de este con el dedo índice) ahora es mas fuerte además de hacer todo lo que le decimos

Sonic: Knuckles es muy terco como para dejarse controlar por alguien en tan poco tiempo

Dargar: Estas seguro…Knuckles, entrégame la esmeralda sol

Knuckles le dio la esmeralda sol sin mostrar resistencia alguna

Chris: ¿Pero como lo hicieron?

Brandon: Ahora Knuckles, ¡Destruye a esos sujetos!

Knuckles fue corriendo directo hacia Sonic, ahora podía correr más rápido que antes dejando al erizo azul impresionado, trato de golpear a Sonic pero este pudo quitarse a tiempo gracias a su velocidad, Knuckles solo logró hacer un enorme hoyo en el suelo

Sonic: Es mas rápido que antes

Chris: Y por lo que veo más fuerte

Unos tentáculos salieron del cuerpo negro de Knuckles sujetando a Tails, Marina y Chris

Marina: ¡Oye Knuckles suéltanos! (tratando de zafarse) ¡Soy tu líder, no puedes hacerme esto!

Chris: Por favor Knuckles, somos tus amigos ¿No nos recuerdas?

Blaze: Déjalos ir

Blaze comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a los tentáculos de Knuckles haciendo que estos se derritieran soltando a Chris, Tails y Marina

Phanie: ¿Están bien amigos?

Tails: Eso creo, siento que ya hemos vivido esto antes

Silver: Y lo hicimos, esa cosa que tiene Knuckles debe ser la misma que encontramos aquella vez en esa mansión en ruinas

Las personas que se encontraban alrededor empezaron a asustarse y correr como locos, excepto Tito quien se había escondido entre un montón de tubos de hierro que estaban colocados cerca de los controles de montaña rusa

Sonic: Chris, Marina, Tails, lleven a la gente lejos de aquí

Blaze: Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos payasos

Chris: Bien pero tengan cuidado y llámennos si nos necesitan

Trino: Un momento, ¿en serio creen que nos van a ganar ahora?

Phanie: (con indiferencia) ¿Aun nos subestiman? Ya es hora de que admitan que somos mejores que ustedes

Trino: ¡Guarda silencio!

Trino corrió hacia Phanie y trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero ella lo esquivó y lo golpeo en el estómago, sin embargo Trino no paresia muy afectado y comenzó a lanzarle una serie de golpes y patadas a Phanie, ella trato de defenderse con todo lo que sabia pero él era mas fuerte que ella, hasta que Silver uso sus poderes para poder paralizarlo dándole la oportunidad a Phanie para darle un poderosa patada tirándolo al suelo pero justo después de eso Blair lanzó una onda de choque a Phanie derribándola

Blaze: Esto no se quedará así

Blaze corrió hacia Blair con los puños encendidos en grandes llamas

Blaze: Prueba esto Blair

Blair huso sus poderes para hacer un pequeño escudo frente a ella y protegerse de los golpes encendidos de Blaze.

Sonic comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y se dirigió hacia Brandon pero este lo detuvo con sus manos, aun así la fricción de Sonic era tanta que Brandon no pudo contenerlo lo suficiente y chocó de espadas contra la pared de la casa de espejos.

Sonic se incorporó frente a Brandon que estaba en el suelo pero este de inmediato se levanto y lanzó sus ondas sónicas tirando a Sonic de espaldas cerca de la montaña rusa

Sonic: (sobándose la cabeza) Hay…nada mal

Sonic se percato de que Tito aun seguía escondido entre los tubos de hierro

Sonic: ¿Aun estas aquí? Corre, es peligroso

Tito: Yo…tengo miedo

De pronto Knuckles apareció dispuesto a atacar a Sonic, Tito se asustó y quiso salir corriendo pero chocó con los tubos y todos se cayeron al piso haciendo mucho ruido muy molesto, tanto que todos voltearon a ver

Knuckles se congelo de pronto, se tapó los oídos y comenzó a quejarse con horribles gemidos como si algo le doliera

Trino: Dargar, ¿ahora que?

Dargar: (Observando su aparato) mmm…no esta estable…tal como lo pensé

Blair: Deja de balbucear y habla

Knuckles se había enojado mucho y dirigió su mirada hacia el muy asustado Tito, de inmediato corrió hacia él alzando su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, el monito estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar pero Sonic corrió rápido y logró sujetar a Tito y sacarlo del camino antes de que Knuckles lo golpeara, en su lugar le dio un fuerte golpe a la montaña rusa haciendo que toda vibrara y además cayeran trozos de ella al suelo haciendo fuerte ruido, Knuckles volvió a taparse los oídos y a quejarse de un gran dolor, se podía ver como el simbionte se despegaba de su cuerpo pero de inmediato volvió a pegarse y Knuckles se incorporó de nuevo

Sonic: Tito, vete de aquí ahora

Tito: Si (se va corriendo asustado)

Sonic: Vieron eso, parece que no le gustan los ruidos fuertes

Silver: ¿Creen que podamos usar eso a nuestro favor?

Phanie: Esperen, ahora recuerdo algo

Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?

Blair: Se supone que nos miren a nosotros tontos

Blair les lanzó otra onda de choque pero Shadow dio un gran salto y de una manera impresionante pateó la onda de choque redirigiéndola hacia Blair logrando un impacto directo

Trino y Knuckles empezaron a correr para atacar a Shadow pero este hizo un control chaos deteniendo el tiempo alrededor de Brandon y los demás

Shadow: Si vamos a formar un plan, ahora es el momento

Phanie: Escuchen, cuando estábamos en la mansión abandonada, Marina y yo nos encontramos a esa chica Silvia poseída por el simbionte, fue cuando Dargar apareció y uso una especie de ondas sónicas para que liberaron a Silvia de ese control

Sonic: ¿Estas diciendo que las ondas de sonido podrían ser su debilidad?

Shadow: El control chaos esta apunto de acabarse

Blaze: Tengo una idea pero hay que correr, Blaze llamando a Tails, responde Tails

Tails: Aquí Tails, ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: ¿Lograron detener a Knuckles?

Blaze: No pero descubrimos su debilidad, vayan a la casa de dulces y encuéntrennos allí

Marina: ¿Que quieres hacer?

Blaze: No tenemos mucho tiempo, escuchen esto…

Todos empezaron a correr detrás de Blaze mientras ella les contaba su idea al mismo tiempo en que el control chaos se había terminado

Trino: ¿Que pasó?

Blair: Están escapando

Sonic: (haciendo muecas) Oigan chicos, no se les olvide que aun tenemos la esmeralda chaos

Dargar: Knuckles síguelo

Knuckles siguió a Sonic quien lo dirigió hasta la casa de dulces

Sonic: (por radio) Bien ya lo llevo hacia allá, ¿me repites el plan?

Tails: Si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto entonces con unas fuertes vibraciones de sonido podrían liberar a Knuckles del control del simbionte

Sonic: Entiendo, algo especial le estará esperando en la casa de dulces, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere

Chris: Asegúrate de llegar antes que él si quieres que funcione

Sonic: Será fácil

Sonic corrió a súper velocidad hasta entrar a la casa de dulces donde estaban Chris y Tails haciéndole modificaciones a varios amplificadores de sonido que se encontraban allí

Chris: Sonic pronto, toma tu posición, nosotros ya estamos listos

Sonic: Bien porque Knuckles esta por entrar

Knuckles entró a la casa pero todo estaba oscuro, de pronto se encendió uno de los reflectores mostrando a Sonic en medio del pequeño escenario en donde había tocado antes solo que esta vez tenia una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos. Todas las demás luces se encendieron mostrando al equipo junto con Lienda, Ginger y todos sus amigos con tambores, guitarras y micrófonos

Tails: ¡Ahora!

Silver y Blaze salieron de detrás del escenario y usaron sus poderes de fuego y telequinesia para detener a Knuckles

Chris: Máximo volumen Tails

Tails: Entendido

Sonic: Esta va para ti Knuckles

Sonic comenzó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica mientras que Phanie y Marina tocaban tambores lo más fuerte que pudieron al mismo tiempo que Shadow tocaba y dejaba caer los platillos y los niños junto con Lienda gritaban muy fuerte con micrófonos en mano

Knuckles comenzó a gritar de dolor, sin tener escapatoria solo pudo caer al suelo mientras se quejaba

Sonic: (sin dejar de tocar) Tails aumenta el volumen

Tails subió el volumen a todo lo que daba mientras los demás hacían todo el ruido posible, se podía sentir el suelo temblar y la casa sacudiéndose mientras el simbionte se despegaba poco a poco

Finalmente se despegó por completo de Knuckles quien cayó al suelo inconsciente pero el simbionte seguía moviéndose

Blaze: Funcionó

Silver: Finalmente volvió a ser normal

Phanie: Me duele la cabeza, creo que exageramos con el ruido

Brandon: Ya lo creo

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Brandon y los demás en la puerta

Sonic: Aun tenemos otro problema que resolver

Brandon: Dargar toma el simbionte

Un rayo verde salió del guante de Dargar y cubrió al simbionte levantándolo del suelo y acercándolo a ellos luego lo metieron dentro de su esfera

Dargar: …fue…demasiado

Dargar se desmayó de golpe

Blair: Dargar?

Brandon: (levantando a Dargar) El ruido que hicieron ellos fue demasiado fuerte para su oído agudo…podría estar dañado

Trino: ¡Bien echo torpes!, no solo hicieron que nos sangraran los oídos si no que también dañaron a Dargar

Sonic: Disculpa, de haberlo sabido habría tocado mejor y mas fuerte

Blair: Debemos curar a Dargar, tenemos la esmeralda sol, vámonos

Los tres se fueron llevándose a Dargar con ellos

Silver: ¡Regresen!

Marina: Espera, tenemos a nuestro propio paciente aquí

Se acercaron a Knuckles hasta que este lentamente despertó

Knuckles: Haaa…que dolor de cabeza, ¿oigan están bien?

Tails: Que bueno que estas de regreso

Marina: Extrañábamos a nuestro equidna favorito

Sonic: ¿Cómo te sientes amigo?

Knuckles: Terrible…lamento todo lo que les hice

Chris: ¿Dices que sabias lo que hacías?

Knuckles: Era algo consiente de lo que pasaba pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo…era como si alguien mas estuviera dentro de mi cabeza hablándome y controlando mi cuerpo

Phanie: No te preocupes, nadie esta enojado con tigo ¿verdad amigos?

Silver: Claro

Sonic: No importa lo que suceda siempre y cuando estemos juntos

Blaze: Regresemos a casa

Todos salieron de la casa de dulces pero encontraron a toda la gente del parque reunidos celebrando y gritando por Sonic y los demás

Lienda: ¡Que viva el equipo de Sonic the hedgehog y la princesa Blaze!

Todos: ¡HUUURRAAAAA!

Sonic: El crédito es de Blaze quien tuvo la idea de usar los instrumentos de la casa de dulces

Blaze: (apenada) Bien…pero fueron Chris y Tails quienes modificaron los amplificadores

Phanie: Lastima que perdimos la esmeralda sol

Sonic: El día aun no se acaba, recuperaremos esa esmeralda pero por ahora ¿porque no nos divertimos un poco aquí?

Todos: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!

Rato después Brandon y los demás regresaron a la base de Darcanor y entraron en al cuarto de control donde los estaban esperando

Darcanor: ¿Y bien?

Brandon: Señor, le trajimos una esmeralda sol

Trino: Pero perdimos la esmeralda chaos y Dargar permanecerá un rato en recuperación

Blair: Sufrió un daño en el oído pero estará bien gracias a las maquinas sanadoras que construyó

Un robot con forma de lince y ojos rojos entró por la puerta

Robot: Señor, lamento interrumpirlo pero tiene un visitante

Trino: ¿Bromeas? no se le permite a cualquiera entrar a este lugar

Darcanor: Déjenlo pasar

Robot: Si señor

Entonces entraron el Doctor Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokún al cuarto de control

Darcanor: ¿A que se debe su visita?

Eggman: Yo soy el doctor Eggman, el científico más brillante de mi mundo natal

Brandon: Ya te he visto, ¿vienes del mismo mundo que Sonic verdad?

Eggman: Es cierto joven erizo

Decoe: El doctor Eggman es el archienemigo de Sonic

Bocoe: Desde hace mucho tiempo, ha sido una guerra constante entre ellos

Bokún: Pero ahora ha venido aquí para ofrecerte sus servicios

Eggman: Lamento si mi nave causo algunos daños al aterrizar aquí pero eso no importa ahora. Estuve investigando durante muchos días acerca de usted y sus planes, me doy cuenta de que ambos tenemos la misma ambición de dominar mundos y buscamos las mismas esmeraldas para llevar a cabo nuestros planes

Trino: Ve al grano anciano

Darcanor: Trino guarda silencio

Eggman: Pensé que seria un esfuerzo en vano el luchar contra usted y sus generales así que vine hasta su base para proponerle una alianza en contra del erizo azul y sus infames amigos

Blair: ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

Eggman: Porque poseo muchos conocimientos sobre las esmeraldas chaos y sobre todo de Sonic además con mi cerebro y sus habilidades no podríamos perder contra nadie

Brandon: ¿Señor?

Darcanor:….tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo doctor

Continuara…


End file.
